House Hunting Mice
House Hunting Mice is a 1947 Looney Tunes short directed by Charles M. Jones. Plot In their search for cheese, the mice duo wander into a model "home of tomorrow" and battle against the automated convenience features, including robots who sweep floors when they detect any foreign objects. Very often, the unintelligent Bertie goofs around with the appliances in the home which results in getting both mice into trouble, causing Hubie to frequently slap him in the face. Availability * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy Duck and Company * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection, Disc 2 Notes * "House Hunting Mice", among many other animated shorts, features the song "Powerhouse" by Raymond Scott when the automated sweeping robots pursue the two mice. * The cartoon was originally part of the Looney Tunes series. However the lobby card erroneously calls it a Merrie Melodie; presumably it was originally planned to be part of that series, but was changed at the last minute (and the lobby card was never withdrawn). Incidentally, the cartoon was later reissued as part of the Merrie Melodies Blue Ribbon program (the closing music remained unchanged from the original issue). It is currently unknown if there is a print with the original closing Color Rings. * Because the cartoon was originally produced in Cinecolor, the original closing titles were replaced with the re-released season's closing titles. ** In fact, this is the only cartoon re-released as a Blue Ribbon in the 1954-55 season to use those seasons' closing titles and the only cartoon produced in Cinecolor to be re-released in that season. All other cartoons re-released in that season, regardless of which series they were in, kept their original closing titles. * This is one of those few AAP CN airings of cartoons with the AAP card after 1995. However, the 1995 dubbed version copies do exist. ** Outside America, the AAP version of the cartoon airs on Boomerang UKhttps://vk.com/video-5286402_159053317 Video, making it one of the rare AAP airings on European TV networks after 1995. * The cartoon's plot is essentially a reworking of Chuck Jones' second cartoon Dog Gone Modern (1939), starring The Two Curious Puppies. However, in contrast to the slow-paced, Disney-esque original from 1939, this cartoon on the other hand is faster-paced and more comedic, and also (according to the Toonheads episode "Future Shock") most of the storyline has been changed to keep the audience guessing. * This is the Hubie and Bertie's only solo cartoon. All their other six cartoons are paired with cats. * Although the original titles are found (as pictured below), however the restored version as seen on the Blu-Ray/DVD release Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection is the Blue Ribbon version (it is not known if WB was aware of the original titles' existence or not). Gallery House Hunting Mouse Original Titles 1.png|Original Opening Rings House Hunting Mouse Original Titles 2.png|Original Opening Rings 2 House Hunting Mouse Original Titles 3.png|Original Titles House Hunting Mouse Original Titles 4.png|Original Titles 2 House Hunting Mouse Original Titles 5.png|Original Titles 3 House_hunting.jpg|Blue Ribbon Reissue Titles House-hunting-mice.jpg|Lobby Card 890d5291c32c948a26cb07328df3cdbd.jpg|Better Quality Lobby Card References Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:1947 Category:Cartoons that contain excerpts from "Powerhouse" Category:Shorts Category:Hubie and Bertie Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with layouts by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons originally produced in Cinecolor Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist